


Tweener

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [9]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ is out on the streets running for his life and Lincoln can't handle being locking away, unable to help. Michael steps in to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweener

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 9.  
> Because sometimes the looks Michael gives Lincoln are so beyond brotherly. 
> 
> Let's go!

Lincoln swung his sledgehammer down, the resounding thud and crack of brittle concrete shook in the otherwise silent room. He swung again. And again and again.  
Abruzzi twitched each time, his aggravation growing until he flung his own sledgehammer in the way, blocking Lincoln's swings.  
"You're going to get us caught!" Abruzzi growled. T-Bag shifted against the wall he was leaning on, observing. His tongue came out to slick his bottom lip.  
Lincoln glared at the man in front of him, freeing his hammer to bring it up and over his shoulder for another swing. Michael sighed and stepped forwards to place a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"My son if out there!" Lincoln shrugged off Michael's hand and tensed his muscles for another violent swing.  
"Hey, hey!" Michael moved until he was directly in front of his brother, "Everybody, just give us a minute." Michael's calm voice washed over Lincoln.  
"We're not leaving here, we got a job to do," Abruzzi gestured to the hole in the ground.  
"Go outside for just one minute," Michael turned his steely gaze on the mob boss. There was a tension in the air that seemed unbreakable for a moment before T-Bag pushed himself off from the wall he'd been leaning against and sauntered from the small room.  
Abruzzi watched the other man leave, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly before dropping the sledgehammer in his hand and retreating.  
When the door clicked shut, Michael enveloped his brother in a hug. Tension made Lincoln's shoulder taut and hard. He stayed frozen in the embrace.  
"Hey, look at me," Michael pulled back and ran a soothing hand thumb along Lincoln's stubbled jaw, "What's wrong?"  
"LJ is out there! He's on the streets running from-" Lincoln bit his harshly to stop his rage from building.  
Michael frowned and pressed his forehead against his brother's.  
"Shh, he will be okay," Michael sighed at Lincoln;s disbelieving look, "He's a smart kid Lincoln, he will be alright."  
Lincoln clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"I should be out there, I should be protecting him."  
"Lincoln, stop this," Michael pulled back slightly and gave his brother a stern look, "There is nothing you can do. You're in prison, all you can do is wait and have a little faith."  
Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut but the tension slowly eased from his body.  
He brought his hand up and mirrored Michael's position, hand gently cupping his neck with his thumb stroking soothingly along his jaw. Lincoln had always taken great comfort in Michael, both mind and body. Michael seemed to have calming powers over him. The younger of the two brought their foreheads together again and shut his eyes.  
"You just need to have faith," Michael murmured, their lips barely brushing together. Lincoln sighed and let his body fully relax. He pressed his lips against Michael's, running his hands up to cup the back of his brother's head.  
Michael opened his mouth under his brother's guidance, their tongues pressing together, sharing their fear and desperation between them.  
Michael ran his hands down, across Lincoln's shoulders and back until his hands settled on his brother's hips, thumbs brushing soothing patterns in the skin just underneath the work shirt he wore.  
The door banged open before the pair had long enough to fully appreciate each other.  
"Enough of the romance," Abruzzi shouldered his way in to the room, a vaguely disgusted look on his face. T-Bag quickly followed, eyeing the brothers hungrily. It had quickly become common knowledge that the two were more than just brothers when Michael was first left alone with Lincoln in the CO's break room and Abruzzi had walked in on them in a rather compromising position, rather Michael had been on his knees whilst Lincoln had been panting and sweating and thoroughly enjoying his brother's tongue.  
"Sorry Fish, I tried to keep them out as long as possible," Sucre shrugged apologetically before closing the door again to keep watch for guards.  
Abruzzi grunted and picked up his previously discarded sledgehammer.  
"If everyone okay to carry on now, or do we need to all sit in a circle and hold hands for a bit?" Abruzzi sneered.  
Michael gave Lincoln an amused, reassuring look before stepping away and retrieving his own tool.  
"Let's go."


End file.
